Dragon Ball Z : L'assaut des Gosaiyajins
by MitiFiction
Summary: Cette oeuvre est une fanfiction. Tous les droits sont réservés à Akira Toriyama, l'auteur de Dragon Ball Z. Les personnages ne me reviennent pas de droit, mais l'histoire si.


Cette œuvre est une fanfiction. Tous les droits sont réservés à Akira Toriyama, l'auteur de Dragon Ball Z. Les personnages ne me reviennent pas de droit, mais l'histoire si.

**Chapitre premier :**

La menace des Gobelins Saiyajin.

La paix est revenue sur terre après que Goku aie battu Freezer. Dende est devenu Dieu, et les namekians se sont réfugiés dans une autre planète soi-disant paisible. Mais c'était une erreur très grave. La planète habitée est la planète des Gosaiyajins, aussi dit Gobelins Saiyens.

Dès la nuit tombée, les Gosaiyajins sortaient de leur refuges pour visiter les maisons namekians et leur confisquaient beaucoup de leurs biens. Et Goku, où était il ?

Soudain, les namekians ont senti un léger tremblement de terre à coté d'eux. C'était Goku qui venait d'atterrir sur cette planète mystère. Les namekians ont pu venir au secours de Goku avant que les Gosaiyajins ne viennent découvrir le cratère. Ils ont mis Goku en lieu sûr, mais les Gosaiyajins ne sont pas si faciles à berner. Ils ont trouvé le vaisseau spatial, et ont décidé de visiter toutes les maisons de la planète pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'espions ou d'intrus qui seraient venus par le vaisseau spatial que Goku a utilisé pour arriver sur cette planète. Le temps que les Gosaiyajins ont utilisé pour chercher l'intrus a permis à Goku de se rétablir de sa blessure.

Sur terre, Gohan et sa mère Chichi se sont inquiétés pour Goku. Son absence de deux jours fut très horrible pour sa famille. C'est alors qu'un jeune garçon nommé Trunks vint parler à Gohan et Chichi, et leur dit qu'il connaît exactement le temps et le lieu d'atterrissage de Goku. Les amis de Goku n'ont pas cru aux paroles du garçon, mais après que MechaFreezer soit venu sur terre, Trunks s'est transformé en SuperSaiyajin et a vaincu Freezer en un clin d'oeil. Cet action a augmenté la confiance des amis de Goku en Trunks.

Chez les Gosaiyajins, Goku s'est rétabli, et a écouté l'histoire tragique des namekians. Ce dernier ne fut pas content, et décida de venger les namekians pour ce mauvais geste des Gosaiyajins. Mais une chose le turlupinait, c'est le nom des Gobelins, sont-ils d'origine Saiyenne ? N'empêche, les Gobelins étant nombreux, Goku ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait leur faire face. Il n'avait aussi pas l'étoffe d'un commandant pour penser à un plan d'élimination. Heureusement, tous les namekians étaient avec Goku, et quelques uns connaissaient le plan du refuge Gobelin. Mais le plus dur était de déjouer les talents des Gobelins. Ayant beaucoup de spécialités, les Gobelins avaient des soigneurs et des guerriers, ce qui devenait impossible de combattre les guerriers qui se feront soigner à chaque fois. Un groupe de namekians a pensé qu'il fallait attirer l'attention des guerriers pour un petit moment, pour permettre à Goku de se débarrasser des soigneurs, rendant ainsi les guerriers vulnérables aux attaques de Goku. Ils ont confirmé qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance, car cette attaque révélerait la présence de SonGoku. Ils ont mis le plan à éxecution après avoir ajouté que Goku assommerait les guerriers avant de les empêcher de défendre les soigneurs, ce qui permettait aux namekians de rester en sécurité et ne pas se faire tuer rapidement. Les soigneurs étant faibles et peu résistants, Goku s'en était débarrassé rapidement, et s'est retourné pour combattre les guerriers. Malheureusement, les guerriers se sont préparés à l'assaut de Goku et se sont transformés en SuperSaiyajin. « Retraite ! » Cria Goku pour mettre en sécurité les namekians, n'étant pas sûr de la puissance des Gosaiyajins. Il engagea le combat avec un guerrier, et Goku a pu le vaincre comme un normal terrien, mais les coups du Gobelins étaient très dévastateurs. C'est là qu'il comprit la présence des soigneurs. Ils forment un groupe très forts, mais l'inconvénient de ces Gobelins était très facile à exploiter, et c'était l'attaque à distance. Goku préparait son tir pendant que les Gobelins s'enfuiyaient. Il voulait les laisser partir et continuer vers le Boss, mais il avait peur que ces Gobelins s'en prennent aux namekians. Il a donc utilisé le déplacement instantané pour se débarrasser des Gobelins. Tranquille, il ordonna aux namekians de regagner leurs foyers et continua sa route vers le chef des Gobelins.

Dende, le nouveau dieu de la terre a pressenti que Goku combattait quelqu'un, mais ne ressentit aucun mauvais présage. C'était dû à la puissance suffisante de Goku. Il a parlé avec Piccolo et lui a fait comprendre la bonne situation de Goku. Piccolo a fait part de ces nouvelles aux amis de Goku, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour réchauffer le cœur de Chichi.

Goku vole en route chez le chef des Gobelins. À l'arrivée, il a trouvé une porte géante en fer. Il avait le pressentiment que le chef était de grande taille car il entendait des pas géants dans la salle. Il a pris le temps de se reposer et de se préparer pour le combat. Mais le géant chef devait s'y attendre car ça pourrait être le temps de manger pour le géant. Goku a à peu près compris pourquoi les Gobelins prenaient des biens des namekians, ça devrait permettre au géant de manger assez bien. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et le géant sortit de la chambre pour voir ce qui clochait avec ses ouvriers. Les voyant disparus, il poussa un cri très féroce et bruyant et fit trembler son château. Sa colère demeurait sur son visage. Il prit sa hache et s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de pas bien aux namekians pour se venger. Goku fit une petite diversion avec un kikoha, et avec un bon réflexe, le géant jeta sa hache en direction du bruit, mais le kikoha l'a détruite. Le Gobelin regarda dans tout les sens possibles, mais ne put rien trouver. Il sortit pour chercher Goku à l'extérieur du château. C'est alors qu'il vit dans le ciel un orbe bleu géant et puissant. C'était le genkidama ! Goku a pu rassembler l'énergie des namekians pour l'agrandir. Le géant Gobelin, sachant sa fin arrivée, prit le courage de blesser profondément le ventre de Goku. Heureusement, un namekian a lancé un couteau en direction du Gobelin, qui l'a déstabilisé, et Goku l'a fini avec son Genkidama.

Goku s'évanouit à cause de la blessure qu'il a eue, mais les namekians l'ont mis dans son vaisseau spatial en direction de la terre. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva sur terre, et l'histoire de la saga Cell commence.


End file.
